


Office Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boss Kara, Cumming on Body, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Humiliation, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kinks, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Public Sex, Secretary Alex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Alex Danvers, Thirsty Alex, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara Zor-El claims her secretary Alex Danvers.





	Office Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

"That will be all Alex, thank you," Kara said, dismissing her secretary and watching her leave her office. Her blue eyes were fixed to the sight of her secretary’s sexy heart shaped ass swaying from side to side as she walked away in 4 inch heels, making her already long legs seem like they led straight to heaven. Kara’s cock, which was already hard thanks to the glimpses of Alex’s bra covered tits on display through the low cut white blouse she wore, gave another throb in her pants.   
  
It had been over a week since Kara had last had her cock buried in a tight wet cunt and she was incredibly horny. A week full of meetings and reviews and other events succeeded in bringing her sex life to a temporary standstill. As Kara reached down and adjusted the hard, throbbing cock bulging her pants she thought back to the first time she had seen Alex’s sexy little body. The redhead had come in for a job interview, 18 years old, just out of high school, virtually no experience at all in being a personal assistant. She was eager to prove herself though, extremely eager, begging Kara to give her a chance even as she knelt before her and engulfed the blonde’s cock in her sexy mouth.   
  
Kara had hired her, but had not touched her since that day, choosing to force a professional relationship with her like she did with the other secretaries in the office. It was no secret that Alex was open to a more physical relationship as well, she got her thrills by wearing the sluttiest outfits she could get away with and teasing Kara mercilessly. Today was no different, the redhead had purposely dressed like a slutty librarian, complete with glasses and her lips painted red. She knew how busy Kara had been, and the blonde thinks Alex could sense her increasing frustration. The whole time the redhead took notes during their conference call Kara could feel Alex’s eyes on her, almost begging Kara to treat her like the little whore she was.   
  
Images of Alex flashed behind her eyes, dressed in increasingly sexy outfits, flashing Kara glimpses of her sexy lingerie or bare flesh. With a growl the blonde stood up from her desk, ignoring the fact that her cock was very obviously leading her way out the door. As she approached her secretary’s desk she ground her rock hard shaft against her arm and leaned down do growl in her ear, "Get in my office right now, little whore."   
  
Alex stood up, her arm dragging along her boss’s shaft until her hand was cupped around it and squeezing.

"Yes Miss Zor-El, I am all yours," Alex purred and turned to walk into the office. Kara was right behind her and as soon as she was inside she slammed the door shut behind them. Grabbing her secretary from behind Kara pulled her ass against her raging cock and ripped open her blouse, buttons pinging off of the walls as she tore it from Alex’s body. Kara’s teeth grazed her neck as she pushed her towards my desk. 

“hmm soo rough” Alex whined in excitement.  
  
Unzipping her short gray skirt Kara let it fall, leaving Alex standing there in very sexy French bra and panties, her bare legs spread apart as she tried to steady herself on her heels as the blonde moved her body into position. As her secretary’s legs collided with the edge of her desk she filled her hands with Alex’s big teen breasts through the bra, squeezing roughly, scraping her rubbing her chin over her neck and shoulder. Forcing words through her growling Kara asked, "Is this what you wanted little slut? Is this what you've been waiting for? Always dressing like a filthy whore wanting your boss to take you and shove her thick cock into you?"   
  
A moan escaped Alex’s mouth as she breathed hard and fast, grinding her body backwards against her boss’s hard cock. "Yes Miss Zor-El!" she exclaimed. "Use me! Take me! I need another taste of your cock! Please make me your filthy whore!" Alex’s words surprised Kara, and turned her on even more. Pulling Alex’s bra off Kara again roughly kneaded her breasts as she stood behind her.   
  
Finally Kara bent Alex over her desk, forcing her tits down against the hardwood surface. The redhead’s hands were at her sides but she attempted to reach back for her boss’s member, trying to help her free it from her pants. With a loud growl of warning Kara bent Alex’s arms and laid them across her back next to each other. Ripping her belt off the blonde looped it around Alex’s arms and bound them tight. "Don't even try it little slut. You will lay there and take what I give you, you only get to touch my cock if I tell you do. Understand?"   
  
Alex nodded, her ass bounced as she tried to show her boss through her excitement that she understood. SMACK! A loud slap echoed through the room as Kara’s firm hand found her secretary’s ass where it stuck out of her sexy panties. "Do you understand little whore?" Kara asked again.   
  
"AAAAH! Yes Miss Zor-El!" Alex squealed, her breath coming in even shallower gasps. Thrusting her pants down and releasing her thick stiff member Kara stepped up behind her office slut.

 Alex could sense the proximity of her boss’s cock and again tried to grind back on it, again getting a smack across her ass. Finally she lay there face down on the desk, forcing her body to be still, but unable to stop her legs from quivering.   
  
Leaning over her Kara said with a growl, "No more fucking the mail boy or the other partners my little whore. From now on, your pussy is mine, and mine only." Without another word Kara pulled her office slut’s panties to the side and shoved her cock into her, fucking her hard and fast. Kara’s cock was like a jackhammer splitting Alex’s pussy wider than it had ever been forced before.   
  
The redhead’s unbidden screams made the window shake before Kara was able to gag her with her torn shirt. "Hush little slut." Kara growled again, "I'm going to give you exactly what you want" Kara continued to fuck her, her hand grabbing her short hair and twisting it, pulling her head back. Even as Alex’s pussy clenched around Kara, an orgasm forcing its way through her body, the blonde refused to stop pounding her. Despite the buildup of a week's worth of cum Kara was able to force another orgasm from her little slut before she felt her shaft swelling.   
  
Finally pulling from her Kara grabbed her hair and pulled her back, forcing her to the floor in front of her. Alex’s mouth opened readily just in time to receive Kara’s thick prick as she pushed it in her face. Two thrusts into her hot mouth and Kara was cumming with a roar, her body tense as her cock sprayed a torrent of cum into Alex’s _throat._

Alex’s eyes met Kara as the blonde filled her mouth to overflowing and she saw the pleasure there, the pleasure of knowing that the redhead was hers, that she had finally taken her and claimed her.   
  
Kara knew that Alex would be hers from that moment on, and that thought kept her cock from softening completely, soon swelling inside Alex’s mouth as she continued to clean the thick shaft of their cum.


End file.
